


The Tailors Daughter

by pherryt



Series: SPN AU and Trope Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fluffy, Rescue Missions, attempted rescue, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: When Eileen goes missing, her would be suitor - Sam Winchester - drags his brother off on a rescue mission that turns out not to actually be necessary at all.





	The Tailors Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story in my bingo set - a little differently written than my normal, but i hope you like it.
> 
> this fills the Fantasy AU square.
> 
> originally i had had intentions of filling some Saileen prompts with this but they didn't mesh with the story style and i had to abandon it. *pout* (Sorry dmsilvis - guess i'm back to the drawing board on those!)

Once upon a time, in the kingdom of Lebonshire, there lived the family Winchester. They were neither rich, nor famous, but their lives were comfortable and they wanted for nothing. They raised their boys to be good, honest and upstanding, and encouraged them to follow their dreams.

Dean became a trapper and a hunter and was subsequently courted by the man who bought his furs.

Sam tried to follow in his brothers’ footsteps, his eyes set on the lovely Eileen, the tailor’s daughter. He did everything he could think of to catch her attention, but she never seemed to turn his way.

And then, one day, when Sam and Dean were out – Dean trying to talk some sense into his brother while they checked their traps – Eileen went missing.

They came back to a family in tears, the small village in an uproar and a gathering crowd. Plans were made – nothing extravagant – and many in the village broke up to search the surrounding woods.

The search was made all the more difficult because the would-be rescuers couldn’t call out for the young woman, deaf as she was. Of course, she was so skilled and observant that this had never been much of a hindrance before and was now a detail many forgot.

As the well-intended mob broke up, Sam stopped to talk with her father.

Quickly ascertaining where she’d gone missing – the only evidence left behind, her gathering basket in the fields out west of her home – Dean and Sam took off in that direction, noting that none of the others had yet gone that way.

Sam worried greatly about what could have happened to Eileen, unwilling to believe she had simply gotten lost, or hurt. Dean suggested wild beasts or brigands, but both knew it wasn’t very likely either. The surrounding lands were prosperous enough that none of the local folks had need to resort to such methods and Eileen knew well how to steer clear of such wild beasts that might be desperate enough to come close to human settlements.

What neither had put much stake in was the idea that her disappearance could have been of supernatural means. Magical beasts were a rarity these days, and thus discounted as fables and make believe by many.

When Dean discovered signs of something enormous having passed through before them, the brothers were forced to reevaluate that belief. Scorch marks and brightly colored scales accompanied the claw prints and broken trees and they exchanged worried looks.

A dragon had come to roost in Lebonshire.

What did it want with Eileen?

Carefully, Dean and Sam hurried as well they could and still keep silent in the eerily quiet forest. The trail, at least, could not have been more obvious and they followed it with ease. The brothers feared, however, what would happen should the dragon take to the sky.

There’d be no hope of finding Eileen then.

Never mind that even between them they hardly had the type of weaponry necessary to take a dragon down. For Eileen, they still had to try.

They made their way through a broken forest for hours, when a rustle ahead made them pause and dart into the nearest cover. To their surprise, Eileen herself came walking out from the trail ahead, all alone and unharmed, though perhaps a tad dirty.

With a cry of joy, Sam leapt out to meet her, Dean unable to caution him back.

Eileen caught sight of Sam and smiled. Her hands moved like lightning to explain that she was well and that Lebonshire was in no danger from the dragon.

For dragon it had been and the brothers felt their breath catch when she confirmed as much.

The brothers – Dean slowly coming out of hiding, scanning around warily with a hand on his hunting knife though he knew it would be woefully inadequate against a dragon – were slow to believe her words and yet there she was.

Alive.

It took some convincing before the brothers’ shoulders relaxed. But when they did, Eileen smiled, taking one of Sam’s hands in hers. They walked back to the village as Sam asked question after question of the dragon – was it large? What color had it been? Why had it taken her? Was it dangerous? Would it chase her down? – all while Dean, at the rear of their little trio, kept glancing back over his shoulders uneasily.

When all was said and done and the tale was thrice repeated upon their return, the people of Lebonshire wondered mightily at the bravery of the young woman and called her Dragon Tamer, despite her protests that she was anything but – merely in the right place at the right time.

For it turned out that the dragon had _not_ taken her at all and was not even a stranger to the area. It had lived nearby for centuries, in fact, quite peacefully and quietly. And none would have been the wiser had the poor thing not gotten sick and sneezed itself out of the sky, hurting itself in the process.

All Eileen had done, she insisted to anyone who would stop and listen – her family and the Winchesters being among the few who did – was to assist the dragon back to its cave, bind up the broken part of its wing and mix up an herbal cold remedy.

Against her will, Eileen became a hero. Tales were told and songs were crafted, and the legend of the Dragon Tamer was shared through the land.

Ever after that, sometimes, the people of Lebonshire would whisper and point at the house Eileen now shared with Sam. Sometimes, late at night, when all should be in bed, a sudden whisper of wind would rattle the windows fiercely as it passed through – and just as quickly be gone. It was no storm that caused the brief but powerful wind, _everyone_ knew _that._ And anyone who should risk opening their shutters might even see the stars temporarily blotted out of the sky. Perhaps a glint of light where there was none before, staring back at them out of the darkness before blinking away.

Shutters would quickly close once more and in the morning, all would stare at Eileen and Sam in awe.

For who else got dragon visitors in the middle of the night and lived to tell the tale?


End file.
